Time Force: the beginning of a legend
by k.j.f
Summary: Join Melinda Halliwell on her adventure with the Power Ranger Time Force I DONT OWN POWER RANGERS OR AVENGERS
1. Chapter 1

Melinda was packing for a camping trip that she usually went on with her dad. She finished packing the bag and she carried it down stairs and sat it beside the couch. She walked into the kitchen and saw her parents all packed, but they were wearing Business clothes.

Melinda: why are you guys dressed like that? We are supposed to be going on our camping trip.

Piper: something came up. We have to go out of the country for a year.

Melinda: what about me?

Piper: you will be going to stay with Wes and his dad

Melinda: why can't I come with you?

Piper: because you are still in school

Melinda: what about our camping trip? We go on it every year.

Leo: well something came up at work and now we have to go

Melinda grabbed her bags and went back to her room. Melinda packed up everything. She heard a car pull up.

Piper: Melinda, hurry up your ride is here.

Melinda grabbed her note book and opened it. She flipped through it until she found the spell she wanted and shrunk all of her stuff. She then waved her hand and all of her stuff went into her messenger bag. Melinda grabbed her bag. She walked down the stairs. Her parents were waiting by the door. Piper handed her a bag.

Piper: here are some things that might make you feel more at home

Melinda grabbed the bag and then walked out the door and got into the car. Melinda stared out the window the entire ride.

Butler: Miss. Halliwell, we have arrived.

Melinda got out and walked inside. She saw a bunch of people bustling around. Mr. Collins walked up to her.

Mr. Collins: Melinda, as it turns out you are staying with my son Wes. He lives in the old clock tower.

Melinda walked out of the house and started to the clocktower. It was starting to get dark. She made it to the park when she noticed that someone was following her. Melinda ran and soon came face to face with a steel creature.

Melinda: I really am not in the mood, but if you insist to fight. Bring it on.

Steelix attacked Melinda. She held her own until he pulled out a knife and sliced her arm. Melinda immediately threw and energy ball at his feet and it caused a dust cloud. Melinda Ninja Streaked to the Clock tower holding her arm. She knocked on the door. A girl in pink opened the door. She opened the door.

Jen: yes, may I help you?

Melinda: I was told that Wes Collins was staying here. I need to speak with him.

Jen: come on in. right this way.

Jen showed her the way up to the loft. Melinda laid eyes on Wes and he looked at her.

Wes: Melinda, is that you?

Melinda: yes. The family is going out of the country for a year and they sent me to stay with you and your dad. When I arrived at your dad's, he sent me here. I made it to the park when I realized that something was following me, so I started to run. He landed in front of me and then we started to fight.

Wes: you What?

Melinda: we fought for about twenty minutes until he cut my arm. I then ran asa fast as I could here.

Wes: let's get your arm tended too.

Circuit: Wes, The Crimson Chronomorpher chose Melinda as its wielder.

Trip handed Wes the Morpher. Wes led Melinda to the kitchen and she sat on the counter.

Wes: Melinda, how are your parents?

Melinda: same as usual. They always ship me off to another part of the country while their off doing god knows what? Sometime I think that they don't like me. I feel like an orphan sometimes. The closest thing I had to a father was when they sent me to stay with my uncle Daggeron and he's missing.

Wes: Melinda, what I tell you can't leave this room.

Melinda: you guys are the power rangers and want me to join. Sure

Melinda got off of the counter and walked over to the fridge. She grabbed a Dr. Pepper. Melinda walked over to her bags and pulled out her lost galaxy hoodie and a pair of crimson shorts and went and changed. When she came back, Wes gave her the morpher and she put it on. She glowed Crimson for a moment.

DNA LOCKED!

Melinda yawned. She drank her doctor pepper and laid down in the extra hammock that was hanging in a corner. She fell asleep instantly. The rest of the rangers went to sleep.

The next Morning

Melinda woke up and found that everyone else was still asleep. Melinda walked into the kitchen and made a strawberry, Banana and Pomegranate smoothie. She poured it into several cups. She grabbed one and walked over to the table. She summoned her notebook and started to sketch the person that attacked her last night. She heard someone walk up behind her.

Melinda: good morning.

Wes: what are you doing?

Melinda: sketching the thing that attacked me. By the way I made a smoothie for you guys.

Wes: Thanks

Wes went to the kitchen and grabbed a smoothie. When he came back, he saw that Melinda left a note saying that she is going to get some training done at the beach and that she left the picture os the creep on the table.

At the Beach

Melinda was training with her headphones in when she heard a scream. Melinda took her headphones out and ran toward the screaming. She saw the same guy that attacked her last night. She immediately morphed and started to fight the guy.

Melinda: if we are going to be fighting I at least want to know your name

Steelix: the name is Steelix. You know you have spunk kid. You and I could do great things.

Melinda: I think… not. I am not going to let you terrorize innocent people.

Melinda pulled out her blaster and shot several times at the guy before she was kicked back into a tree. She was demorphed and she slid down the trunk of the tree. She was in a daze. She tried to get up when she felt him push her back down and take her morpher. She heard him laugh as he teleported away. She heard several sets of footsteps.

Wes: Melinda, where are you?

Melinda: *Weakly, pained* Wes.

Katie saw her leaned up against a tree. Wes ran over to her and powered down. Wes touched her face. She leaned into it.

Melinda: sorry I didn't wait

Wes picked up Melinda and she laid her head against his shoulder and passed out. They went back to the clocktower. When they got there, Jen and Katie immediately went to work on Melinda. Melinda woke up. She looked around and saw that she wasn't at the beach anymore.

Melinda: Steelix

Jen stopped the conversation she was having with Katie and walked over to Melinda.

Jen: what did you say?

Melinda: Steelix. That is the name of the freak that attacked me.

Wes: who is this Steelix guy?

Lucas: Steelix was Jen's first partner at time force.

Jen: then he went bad and started to sell top secret information to the very villains that we were trying to stop.

Wes: he doesn't stand a chance against six rangers

Melinda: five

Wes: what?

Melinda: you mean five rangers. He took my morpher.

Melinda sat up and showed them her bare wrist. Melinda got up off of the table and walked over to the bag that her mother gave her. Melinda pulled out a box that had her ninja graduate uniform. She went into the next room and changed. She put on regular clothes over it. The rangers were talking about how to get Melinda's morpher back. Melinda ninja streaked to the abandoned Warehouse.

Melinda: Steelix. I'm here. Show yourself.

Steelix dropped down from the catwalk.

Steelix: I am surprised to see you.

Melinda: I am not here for a reunion, Steelix.

Steelix: you didn't miss me. Too bad. Because I have been thinking about you since our first encounter.

Steelix threw her morpher to the other side of the warehouse. Melinda dove for it but was tossed back. They started to fight.

Steelix: it is such a shame. You and me could have been partners.

Melinda: I have a police about not working with criminals.

Melinda did several back flips and grabbed her morpher. She morphed and instantly pulled out a couple blasters and started to shoot at him. He vanished. Melinda looked around with both blasters at the ready. Steelix pressed the tip of his blaster into the middle of her back. Melinda dropped both blasters. Steelix kicked them away from her.

Steelix: you will be my partner Melinda

Melinda: I will never work for you.

Steelix: Melinda, We'll see about that.

Steelix sprayed something in her face and she fell to the ground, just as the other rangers ran in.

Wes: what did you do to her?

Steelix: you'll find out soon enough.

Steelix ran out of the warehouse. The rangers stopped beside Melinda.

Wes: Guys, go after him. I will stay with Melinda.

The rangers chased Steelix. Wes powered down. He started to tap Melinda on the face. She started to wake up. Wes helped her up. Melinda immediately attacked Wes.

Wes: Melinda, What are you doing?

Melinda Ripped off her outer clothing and then kicked Wes up in the air. She then jumped up and kicked him into a box. Wes got up and he hugged Melinda.

Wes: Melinda, you have to remember. It's me Wes. I saved you when you were little. You have to trust me.

Melinda was thrown into a flashback when he said those words. She quit fighting against him. He pulled her at arm's length.

Wes: do you trust me

Melinda collapsed against him. She reverted back to normal. She stood up.

Melinda: yeah I trust you. Now lets go get payback.

Ransik: you two aren't going anywhere

Melinda and Wes turned around and saw Ransik. Melinda looked at Wes and seen him in pain.

Melinda: Wes, go to the others. I will be there shortly.

Wes: Melinda, you can't take him.

Melinda: I trust you. Now you have to trust me. Time sabers.

Ransik pulled a sword out of his knee. He charged at Melinda. Melinda held her own as she went up against him. Wes ran out and helped the other rangers. Melinda fought Ransik and kicked him back into the wall. Ransik threw a knife at Melinda and it cut her wrist. She dropped one of her swords. Melinda fought Ransik until he retreated. When he Retreated, Melinda immediately ran out to help the rangers. She saw them up in the Megazord. She ninja streaked up to the top of the closest building. She pulled out her bow and shot Steelix. He was distracted allowing the rangers to deliver the final strike. She went back down to the ground. Melinda waited for the rangers. She saw Wes fall from the Megazord. Melinda used her ninja streak to catch Wes and she laid him on the ground. Wes powered down and Melinda showed that he was unconscious. Melinda pressed a pressure point under his chin and he jerked awake. She powered down and helped him up. She put him arm around her shoulder just as the rest of the rangers jumped down. They powered down. The rangers went back to the clocktower. Melinda bandaged Wes up and he saw her wrist.

Wes: Melinda, what happened to your wrist?

Melinda: something that happened with Ransik. Its nothing.

Wes: let me bandage it.

Melinda let Wes bandage it. Melinda helped Wes over to the couch. Wes fell asleep. Melinda snapped her fingers and was changed into her usual outfit. She grabbed her bookbag and walked to the park. Melinda put her headphones in and started to work on her homework. She was halfway finished with it when she felt someone tap on her shoulder. She pulled a headphone out and looked to see who it was. She saw that it was Trip. Melinda turned her Music off.

Melinda: Trip right?

Trip: Yeah

Melinda: What's up?

Trip: why did you come here alone?

Melinda: to think and finish up the rest of my homework for my class.

Trip: how did Wes get that hurt?

Melinda: whatever Steelix sprayed in my face made me turn against Wes and I might have used my ninja training against him and kicked him into a box

Trip: how come you haven't been talking to the rest of us. Its like you avoid us.

Melinda: Trip, its not that. I'm sure you are a great guy. Its just that my parents always ship me off from city to city for years on end. Just because they don't love me. I don't form bonds with new people because I feel like they will be the same way.

Trip: each of us is worried about you. Wes told us part of your story, and I assure you that we all love you as a little sister. Especially Wes. We all love you for you. Now lets get home before they start to worry.

Melinda packed up her stuff and put her bookbag on. they go back to the clock tower and Melinda sees that the rangers fell asleep waiting on them. Melinda used her telekinesis to lay them in their beds. Melinda and Trip hugged then went to bed. Melinda laid in the hammock and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**The next day**

Melinda woke up and saw Wes moving around. She got up and walked over to him.

Melinda: how are you feeling?

Wes: fine. Where did you learn to fight like that?

Melinda: Secret Ninja academy

Melinda suddenly felt a mutant presence. She put her morpher on.

Circuit: rangers Venomark has been released I the Park

Wes and Melinda looked at each other and ran to the park with the other rangers on their tails.

Rangers: TIME FOR TIME FORCE

Jen: Time Force pink

Katie: Time Force yellow

Trip: Time Force Green

Lucas: Time Force Blue

Wes: Time Force Red

Melinda: Time Force Crimson

The rangers attacked Venomark. Melinda's phone rang. Melinda answered it.

Melinda: Hello?

Steve Rogers: Hey Melinda. I thought that I would come to Silver Hills for a visit.

Venomark charged at Melinda. Melinda pulled out her sword and slashed him several times.

Melinda: hey Steve. Can I call you back in about an hour?

Steve: did I call at a bad time?

Melinda: just a little bit. Call you later

Melinda hung up on him and went to fight Venomark. She was blasted back. She got bit on the arm, but she wasn't affected. The other five rangers were bit. The mutant ran toward Melinda when out of nowhere Ransik showed up and started to fight Venomark. Melinda teleported herself and the five rangers to the Clocktower. Her phone rang again.

Melinda: what do you want?

Tony: who pissed you off?

Melinda: Anthony Howard Stark, if you don't answer my question, I will hang up on you and never answer your calls again

Tony: we are at the park.

Melinda: get to the clock tower as fast as you can. If you encounter anything that doesn't look human or a female with pink hair shoot it. Now hurry.

Melinda hung up on Tony and went to the kitchen and took off her jacket and wrapped her arm, where the bite was. She put her jacket back on and immediately went to work of the rangers.

Melinda: Circuit, call Eric and tell him to get to the clocktower.

Circuit: he is on his way.

Melinda got all of the rangers onto cots and then put wet rags on their foreheads. Melinda heard people walking up the stairs. Mellinda Pulled out a blaster. She saw that the people was the Avengers along with Peter Parker and Eric Myers. Melinda put the Blaster down. Eric saw the rangers on the cots. He ran over to them.

Eric: what happened to them and who are you?

Melinda: Venomark bit them. My name is Melinda Halliwell.

Melinda showed him her morpher. Eric understood. Melinda looked at the avengers.

Melinda: Why are you guys here?

Tony: we came to see how you were doing

Melinda: I am doing fine

Steve: why did you sound rushed on the phone earlier?

Melinda: because I was in a bit of a time crunch and you called at a bad time.

Natasha: why did you tell us to get here as fast as possible?

Melinda: so that doesn't happen to you

Melinda pointed at the rangers. She sensed the Mutant was back. Melinda looked at Eric.

Melinda: Avengers, stay here and take care of them. Eric and I have something we have to take care of.

Melinda and Eric ran out of the clock tower and went to face off against Venomark.

Melinda: Time for Time Force

Eric: Quantum Power

The two morphed and fought Venomark. Melinda pulled out her time Sabers and slashed Venomark several times. Melinda was blasted into a tree. She was knocked out of morph. Melinda got up to fight when a red white and blue shield flew by her.

Melinda: Shit

Melinda Morphed again and used her superspeed and knocked him down. Natasha went up against him and ended up getting bit. Ransik showed up. Melinda ran over to Natasha and helped her up. She then pulled her back to Steve.

Melinda: Steve Rogers, get her back to the clocktower

Steve: what about you?

Melinda: that is an Order.

The Avengers went back to the Clocktower. Ransik made Venomark retreat. Ransik summoned a box and stepped toward Melinda. She stepped back. Ransik set down the box and stepped back.

Ransik: that will cure the people bitten by Venomark.

Melinda: why are you helping us?

Ransik: so I can destroy you later.

Ransik disappeared. Melinda walked over to the box and opened it. She saw about a hundred vials of medicine. Melinda waved her hand over it and it multiplied into four boxes. She picked up two and Eric picked up two. They teleported to the clocktower. They powered down. Melinda grabbed a handful of the vials and walked to the rangers. She gave each of the rangers one. She walked over to the Avengers. She gave Natasha a vial.

Melinda: did anyone else get bit?

Steve: no

Melinda put one in her pocket and walked over to Wes. She helped him off of the table.

Steve: Melinda, when were you going to tell us that you were a Power Ranger?

Melinda: I wasn't

Tony: but this is dangerous

Melinda: and you being an Avenger isn't? you almost died in the invasion Stark. Coulson did die. Look at the risk of your own job before you lecture me on mine

Bruce: Melinda, that's not what he meant

Melinda: That is exactly what he meant. Think about this. Now that you know about me. You are at risk. It will be worse than what happened to you Tony. They will kill you they think you are a threat and they will torture you to get information on me or on any one of us. The pain that Natasha felt today will be nothing compared to what Ransik is capable on. Trip grab a box and come on. We have to distribute this stuff to the city.

Melinda walked out with Trip and Eric following her. They gave a vial to everyone in the city and destroyed the rest. Melinda pulled out the last vial and drank it. Melinda walked over to the park and started to work on her Pai Zhuq. She heard someone walk up behind her.

Melinda: what do you want Peter?

Peter: how are you doing?

Melinda: good.

Peter: do you like being a power ranger

Melinda: I actually do. It has its downsides at times but I love saving people

Peter: good luck. I am proud of you.

They hugged and then Peter got in the car with the avengers and they drove off. Melinda went back to the clocktower and pulled out a box. She opened it and seen her SHIELD Uniform that she wore a couple of years ago as part of the avengers. Melinda's phone rang.

Melinda: hello

JARVIS: Miss Halliwell. Master Stark wanted me to tell you that you have some money in your account and that he apologizes for his actions while in Silver Hills.

Melinda: how much did he put in?

JARVIS: you have more than enough money to live off of.

Melinda hung up and put the uniform in her bookbag. The rangers walked in with Pizza. Melinda smiled. All of them ate pizza and then went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Melinda Woke up and seen that Wes was on the phone arguing with someone. Melinda walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a pop tart and ate it. She walked over and grabbed her bag. Then she walks outside and lets out a whistle. She sees her red car drive up. Melinda got in and rode to the Bio labs headquarters. Melinda got out and walked inside. She went to the receptionist and asked her where Mr. Collins was.

Receptionist: he is in a meeting at the moment

Melinda: I will be waiting for him

Melinda sat in one of the chairs and waited for Mr. Collins to get out of the meeting. Melinda sensed that Ransik was in the building. He just walked inside the front door. Melinda stood up.

Melinda: Ransik, I am going to give you one chance to leave.

Ransik: get out of my way kid.

Melinda morphed and attacked Ransik. Melinda held her own until she was thrown through a glass wall. She was knocked out of morph. She pulled off her outer clothes and stood in her ninja uniform. She saw guards running toward her.

Melinda: go. Make sure everyone is out of the building.

Melinda pulled out her Bo staff and attacked Ransik. Melinda managed to Push Ransik back and buy them a few minutes before she knew that Ransik was after Mr. Collins. Melinda teleported to Mr. Collins. She seen that he was still in a meeting.

Melinda: I am sorry to interrupt this meeting, but the building is under attack by Ransik and he is coming after you Mr. Collins.

Mr. Collins: surely my silver guardians can handle it.

Melinda: Mr. Collins, he is on a war path heading toward you. You need to evacuate the premises

Melinda heard screaming. She pulled out a sword and ran into the Hallway. She saw Ransik. Melinda fought him while the others ran to get out of the building. Ransik Roared as he seen Mr. Collins leave. Ransik stabbed Melinda in the shoulder and threw her through several glass walls. Melinda passed out. Ransik continued on his search for Mr. Collins. Eric ran in and saw Melinda on the floor unconscious. Eric picked Melinda up and took her to the hospital.

 **The next day, around lunchtime.**

Melinda woke up and found herself in the hospital. She saw Eric asleep in the chair beside her.

Melinda: Eric?

Eric woke up and saw Melinda awake. He got up.

Eric: Melinda, you're awake. How are you feeling?

Melinda: sore

The doctor came in and Melinda signed her release papers. She sat up and pulled on an Iron Man Hoodie that she took from Tony. She grabbed her bag and Eric led her out and drove her to the clocktower. She walked in and up the stairs and saw Wes and a guy who looked a lot like Wes. Melinda snapped her fingers and was changed into her usual outfit. She sat her bag down and pulled out a sling and put it on. She then walked into the main part of the room.

Alex: it's like you don't care that the future is at stake.

Melinda walked right up to him.

Melinda: I don't know who in the hell you think you are, but the one thing you are not going to do is yell at my friends and tell them that they don't care when they are here fighting for the future.

Alex: and who might you be?

Melinda: Melinda Halliwell. The Crimson morpher chose me.

Alex: well I am Alexander Drake and I am the red ranger now.

Melinda: oh yeah. What do you know about me?

No answer.

Melinda: what do you know about Lucas? Trip? What about Katie? You say you are the red Ranger, but you know nothing about us.

Alex slapped Melinda.

Alex: I will not be undermined by a kid.

Melinda punched him and he fell down to the floor. Melinda then pulled him up with her good arm.

Melinda: I don't care who you think you are, but no one hits me and no one ever calls me a kid.

Melinda grabbed all of her stuff and got back into the car with Eric. Eric drove her to Wes' house. Melinda walked in and saw Wes walk out of a room looking sad. Melinda walked up to him.

Melinda: Wes, what's wrong?

Wes: My dad was attacked. He will be fine. My morpher got taken away.

Melinda: I met Alex

Wes: yeah?

Melinda: I hate him

Wes: what did he do?

Melinda: he called me a kid after I told him that he wouldn't yell at my friend

Wes: well I have to take over bio labs until my dad is better.

Melinda's morpher went off. She looked at Wes.

Wes: go they need your help.

Melinda: I can't. Ransik stabbed me in the shoulder during the attack. I tried to protect your father.

Wes: Melinda, don't you have a brother who is a whitelighter?

Melinda: WYATT

Wyatt orbed in. He saw Melinda and Wes.

Wyatt: what?

Melinda: can you be the good big brother that I think you are and heal my arm?

Wyatt wave a hand over her shoulder and it was healed. Melinda hugged him and he orbed away. Melinda ran out of the mansion and jumped in Eric's car. She drove it to where the fight is. She saw the rangers on the ground not moving. Melinda got out and morphed. She fought the monster. She made it retreat. She then got the rangers into the SUV. She drove it to the clocktower and got everyone inside. She performed first aid on them and got all of their injuries tended to. Melinda took her hoodie off and rewrapped her wrist. She grabbed some rags and a bowl of water. She put cool rags on their foreheads. She pulled out her phone and called Wes.

Wes: what's up?

Melinda: the rangers are hurt. I got them to the clocktower, but all of them are unconscious.

Wes: I and Eric are on our way.

Melinda: you might want to take one of your dad's cars

Wes: you took Eric's car

Eric: my car better not have one scratch on it

Melinda: oh shut up. The car is fine.

Wes: we are pulling up.

Melinda hung up and took her jacket off. She took the bandage off that hid her scar from Venomark. Wes and Eric walked up the stairs. Melinda saw Eric.

Melinda: Eric, I need you to man the counters downstairs

Eric walked back downstairs. He sat down at the desk when a man in a wheelchair, a woman with bright red hair, a man with red sunglasses walked in.

Eric: My name is Eric Myers. May I help you?

Xavier: I think you can. My name is Charles Xavier. I run a school for the exceptionally gifted. I am under the impression that Melinda Halliwell lives here.

Eric: I'll call her and let her know you are her.

Eric picked up the phone on the desk and called Melinda.

Melinda: What is it Eric?

Eric: you have some visitors.

Melinda: tell them to leave. If you haven't noticed, I have five unconscious Rangers on my hands.

Eric: his name is Charles Xavier. There is also a red headed woman and a guy with red sunglasses

Melinda: give them my card and tell them to schedule an appointment.

Eric: I think that it is important.

Melinda hung up on him. She ran down the stairs and seen the group of people.

Melinda: I am sorry for any inconvenience you may have had, but I am extremely busy at the moment, so if you can come back tomorrow we can get everything cleared up.

Xavier: we are here to offer you a place at our school.

Melinda: I am sorry, but I have already graduated from school and I have a lot of things I have to do.

Xavier gave her a card.

Xavier: if you ever change your mind don't hesitate to give us a call.

Melinda: I will

Melinda shut the door and locked it after the group left. She looked at Eric.

Melinda: don't you dare unlock that door.

Melinda ran up the stairs. She saw Jen and Katie waking up. She rushed over to help them. They saw that they was back in the clock tower. Melinda gave them a bottle of water and walked over to the guys who were just waking up. Melinda and Wes helped them and gave them a bottle of water. They noticed that they were back in the clock tower.

Alex: how did we end up back here?

Melinda: I found you guys and brought you back here

Alex: a likely story

Melinda: well at least I treat my team mated with respect instead of ordering them around

Alex got off of the cot and walked up to Melinda.

Alex: what makes you think a little kid like you is going to be able to go up against Ransik and Live?

Melinda: Because I already have and I saved Wes' dad.

Alex slapped her and pinned her to the wall. Melinda kicked him in the family jewels and he went down. She then summoned her bow and arrows. She had an arrow nocked and aimed at his throat.

Melinda: give me one good reason.

Trip: because he is human.

Melinda lowered her bow and then knocked him out. She then grabbed her duffle bag that contained all of the stuff. She looked at the rangers.

Melinda: just to let you know… I will help you, but under no circumstances with I help him. You need me call me.

Melinda handed Jen a business card. Melinda walked down the stairs and also gave Eric a card.

Melinda: Call me if you need me or to just checkup.

Melinda unlocked the door and walked outside. She whistled and her blue Jeep drove up. She climbed in and put her bag in the passenger seat. She pulled out the business card Xavier gave her.

Melinda: Storm Blaster, drive to the Xavier Institute. Let me use the phone.

Stormblaster opened up the center console and Melinda grabbed the phone and dialed the number on the card.

Logan: Xavier institute May I ask whose calling?

Melinda: May I speak with Charles Xavier?

Logan: yeah

There was a shuffle.

Xavier: this is Charles Xavier.

Melinda: this is Melinda Halliwell. I am sorry if my attitude toward you was rude in any way. I thought about your offer and I chose to accept it if it is still open.

Xavier: when should we be expecting you?

Melinda: in about five minutes

Xavier: we will be ready.

Melinda hung up and changed into her usual outfit. She was silent for the rest of the ride. When they arrived, Melinda saw several people waiting for her. Melinda parked the jeep and got out. She grabbed her duffle bag. She walked up to them. Melinda saw Professor Xavier in the middle.

Melinda: hello Professor

Xavier: I am glad that you decided to rethink our offer.

Melinda: trying to find out where I belong

Xavier: that is understandable

Suddenly they were surrounded by Cyclobots. Melinda faced them. She took off her jacket and tossed it on the ground. Melinda immediately attacked them and defeated every one of them in less than ten minutes. She picked up her jacket and put it back on. Melinda grabbed her bag and seen Scott with his mouth hung open in shock. Melinda walked up to him and closed his mouth and then walked inside.

Xavier: why don't we go to my office and talk about your schedule?

Melinda's morpher beeped.

Melinda: hold that thought I have to take this

Melinda walked outside and saw that everyone was inside. She activated her morpher.

Melinda: what's up Circuit?

Circuit: Ransik kidnapped Eric and the rangers are fighting a monster.

Melinda: tell the rangers that I am going to look for Eric and to keep focused on the task at hand.

Melinda closed the communication line. She ran inside and opened her duffle bag. She grabbed an outfit out of it and ran to the nearest bathroom and changed into her ninja uniform. She then grabbed her black book bag and walked over to Xavier.

Xavier: go. I will have someone prep the med bay.

Melinda ran out of the mansion and jumped onto her dirt bike then rode to the forest in Silver Hills. She started to search the woods. She climbed up a tree and jumped from tree to tree. She kept searching until she heard screaming. She knew that scream anywhere. She immediately pulled out two blasters and jumped out of the tree that she was in. She ran toward the screaming and shot every Cyclobot that she saw. One made a lucky kick and popped her shoulder out of place. She made it to the entrance and she pulled on her ninja mask. She walked in and shot any Cyclobot that came near her. She made it to the room where Ransik was keeping Eric. Melinda turned invisible. She went into the room and seen that Eric was unconscious and that he was bleeding heavily from his side. Melinda instantly took her mask off and pressed it up against the wound. She teleported to Xavier's Mansion. She saw that nobody was around.

Melinda: SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!

A blue beast looking man ran in. he saw Melinda holding something to the man's side. Melinda saw him.

Melinda: go get me a bowl of warm water and rag.

The man ran toward the kitchen. Melinda tore Eric's shirt of and pulled out her first aid kit. She pulled out her suture kit. She pulled her mask away from his side and pulled out a gauze. She put it on his side. The man ran back in and set the bowl and the rag beside Melinda. Melinda wet the rag and put it against his side. She told the man to hold the rag on Eric's side. Melinda got the suture ready and stitched up his side. When she was done, she put a gauze on his side and wrapped an Ace bandage around his torso. Melinda stood up and levitated him to the infirmary. She laid him on the bed. She activated her morpher.

Melinda: Circuit, you there?

Circuit: what is it Melinda?

Melinda: I rescued Eric, but he is seriously injured. I have him at my school's infirmary. Tell the rangers that he is fine.

Melinda ended the call and walked over to the sink. She looked at her hands and seen them covered in blood. She took of her uniform jacket and scrubbed her hands. Once she the blood off, she popped her shoulder back into place. She then walked over to Eric. She sat down in the chair next to him. She fell asleep holding his hand.

 **The next Morning**

Melinda woke up and saw a red head walking around the infirmary doing various things. Melinda got up and saw that there still wasn't any change with Eric. She kissed him on the forehead then walked to the foyer where she left her duffle bag and seen that everything was cleaned up and that her bag was still by the door. She grabbed her bag and walked to the Professor's office. She knocked.

Xavier: come in.

Melinda walked in and saw Xavier talking to a blue, beastlike man.

Melinda: Professor, I can come back at another time if I need to

Xavier: actually. I would like you to meet Dr. Hank McCoy

Melinda: we briefly met when I got back.

Xavier: how did that go?

Melinda: he was bleeding profusely when I found him, so I immediately brought him back here and then I stitched up his side and took him to the infirmary

Xavier: how is he doing?

Melinda: there hasn't been any change

Xavier: here is your room key. Room 319

Melinda grabbed her room key and went to her room. She got everything unpacked when she heard a knock on the door. Melinda instinctually grabs a time force blaster.

Melinda: who is it?

Scott: Scott

Melinda put her blaster back in its hiding place.

Melinda: come in

Scott walked in. Melinda looked at him as she grabbed a book.

Scott: Melinda: the Professor wants you in the danger room in one hour

Melinda nodded. Scott left. Melinda morphed and pulled off her helmet. She connected JARVIS to her helmet. She put her helmet on and then demorphed. She snapped her fingers and went to go to the danger room, but Melinda's morpher beeped. She sighed.

Melinda: what?

Circuit: the rangers need you.

Melinda teleported to the fight she immediately morphed and went up against Ransik. Ransik laughed.

Ransik: tell me how is the quantum Ranger?

Melinda pulled out her time force sabers and started to fight twice as hard against Ransik. She cut him on his arm and he retreated. She saw that the other rangers were having trouble with their monster. Melinda jumped in and helped them. Between the six of them, the rangers managed to recapture the monster. Melinda summoned her car and drove back to the institute. When Melinda arrived, she saw Logan, the professor, and Scott on the porch waiting. Melinda got out of her car and walked up to Charles.

Melinda: how much trouble am I in?

Xavier: my office. Now.

Melinda hung her head and walked to Xavier's office. When she got there, she sat down in the chair and waited for Xavier. Her phone rang.

Melinda: Hello?

Jen: just be warned that Alex is headed your way

Melinda: and I'll be waiting

Xavier rolled in and Melinda hung up. Melinda stood up.

Xavier: you were supposed to report to the Danger Room three hours ago.

Melinda: I'm sorry. I lost track of time.

Xavier: what may I ask were you doing that made you lose track of time?

Melinda: I was fighting a monster in Silver Hills

Xavier: what color?

Melinda: crimson

Xavier: what are your abilities?

Melinda: Fire, ice, water, air, earth, telekinesis, telepathy, invisibility, kinetic energy, Cloning and Shapeshifting

Xavier: you don't open up to people

Melinda: I never stayed in one place long enough

Xavier: your parents send you to a different place each time they decide to leave the country

Someone knocked on the door.

Xavier: enter

Scott walked in with Alex following him. Melinda walked up to him and punched him in the stomach and then walked to the danger room. Scott followed her. Xavier rolled up to him.

Xavier: are you okay?

Alex: I'm fine. I deserved that

 **Danger room**

Melinda walke in and cracked her knuckles. She sensed that scott walked into the command room.

Melinda: danger room Level eight.

Scott: are you sure?

Melinda: level eight

Scott: alright

Suddenly Melinda was surrounded by drones. She flicked her hand out and her hand caught on fire. Melinda threw fire balls at the drones and melted most of them when her fire went out. She picked up a hand full of pebbles and charged them and threw them at the drones and then she used her ninja powers to destroy the rest. Melinda then stretched and walked out. Scott looked at the clock and saw that she was only in there for five minutes. Melinda walked to her room and climbed onto her bed and fell asleep.

 **3 hours later**

Melinda was being shaken awake. She sat up and saw Scott standing above her.

Melinda: what?

Scott: they need you in the infirmary.

Melinda: okay

Scott walked out. Melinda snapped her fingers and was dressed in a Captain America shirt and a pair of crimson shorts. She walked to the infirmary and found several people surrounding Eric. Melinda pushed her way through and saw Eric starting to wake up. She grabbed his hand. He opened his eyes and saw Melinda. She started to cry. Eric sat up and wiped her tears away. He pulled her into a hug. She gently hugged him back. She pulled away and punched him in the arm.

Eric: what was that for?

Melinda: scaring the hell out of me asshole. I saved your ass. Did you know that if I didn't get there when I did then you would have died.

Eric: Melinda, I'm sorry. I tried to escape, but every hour they tortured me and this time they had planned on killing me.

Melinda: you are like a brother to me Eric. I thought I was going to lose you. Guess who the one that stitched you up was.

No answer.

Melinda: I did. I was the one that saved you from that Hell hole and then I saved you from bleeding out on the floor.

Melinda just walked out of the infirmary. She walked outside and went into the forest. She heard someone following her.

Melinda: what do you want Alex?

Alex: how did you know it was me?

Melinda: you are stupid enough to follow me when I'm pissed.

Alex: I figured you would let me talk.

Melinda: one minute

Alex: I apologize for striking you and saying those mean things. Even though I think you are a bit young, the earth is lucky to have you as a protector. Here as a present. I am returning back to my own time.

Alex left her. Melinda opened here hand and saw a time force badge. She flipped it over and it had Melinda engraved on it. Melinda went to walk back to the mansion when she noticed that someone was following her. Melinda suddenly felt a wave of pain and she passed out. Melinda fell to the forest floor and dropped her time force badge.

 **Several Hours Later**

Melinda woke up and saw that she was in a prison like cell. She tried to get up but found that her arms were tied behind her and her legs were tied at her knees and ankles. Melinda tried to teleport out, but the cell was blocking her abilities. The door to her cell opened and she saw Ransik walk in. she tried to get away from him when he threw her over his shoulder. Melinda tried to get him to release her when she felt a needle enter her neck and she couldn't move. They went to a lake. Ransik attached Melinda to a couple of cinder blocks and tossed her into the lake. Melinda tried to get free but she couldn't. She passed out. A man in blue jumped in and saved her. He took her to the Animaria. He got the water out of her lungs and she was still unconscious.

 **Meanwhile at the institute**

Logan walked in the woods looking for Melinda, when he found her badge on the ground. He instantly ran to the School after he grabbed her badge. He ran to Xavier's Office and found him on the phone with someone. Where Xavier seen Logan, He hung up the phone and looked at him.

Xavier: what did you find, Logan

Logan: she is gone

Xavier: gone?

Logan: kidnapped

Xavier: we need to find her

Logan: I'm on it

Logan grabbed his bag and left the institute.

 **Back on the Animaria**

Melinda woke up and found that she was in a temple like place. She got off of the cot and started to explore. She saw a navy glow and she followed it. She found a small crystal that had a figure of a phoenix in it. She heard some running water. Melinda walked toward it. She seen the most majestic bird ever. She walked toward it and touched it on its beak. It hummed.

Princess: it looks like the phoenix Zord has found its owner

Melinda: who are you?

Princess: my name is princess Shayla. You were brought her by our blue ranger

Melinda: time force?

Princess: Wild Force. Each of the wild zords choose an owner. The Eagle zord chose Taylor.

A girl in yellow walked out of the woods.

Princess: the tiger zord chose Alyssa.

A girl in white walked up and stood beside Taylor.

Princess: the shark Zord chose Max.

A boy in blue walked up to stand beside Alyssa.

Princess: and the phoenix zord chose you.

Melinda: no

Taylor: what?

Melinda: no.

Taylor: and why the hell not

Melinda: because I already am one. After we catch Ransik, I will be glad to help you, but not right now.

Melinda went back to Turtle Cove. She then teleported to Xavier's Mansion. She knocked on the door. Scott opened the door and saw Melinda he saw that she was soaking wet. He helped her to the infirmary. When they got to the infirmary, Melinda was semiconscious. Scott picked her up and laid her on a bed.

Scott: Jean, get in here

Jean ran in and saw Melinda soaking wet and barely conscious. Jean immediately sent Scott to go tell the professor. She went to the cabinet and pulled out a pair of scrubs that Melinda could wear. She walked over to Melinda and closed the curtain around them and changed Melinda out of the wet clothes. Jean did an exam on her after opening the curtain and found that she came down with a real bad cold. Melinda curled into a ball and started to shiver. Jean summoned a blanket. She laid it over Melinda. Melinda fell into a semi peaceful sleep.

 **An hour later**

Melinda wakes up and finds herself in the infirmary. She gets up off of the bed and wraps the blanket around her. She slowly makes it to the kitchen and sees that Hank is in the kitchen. She walks over to the fridge and grabs a soda. She opens it and takes a big swallow.

Hank: soda won't help that cold any

Melinda: I don't care.

Her morphers beeped. Melinda answered it.

Melinda: what?

Wes: Cyclobots are attacking downtown.

Melinda: be there in a minute.

Melinda dropped her blanket. She went to go to her room when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Melinda looked to see who it was and seen Hank.

Hank: you are in no condition to fight

Melinda: my friend need me.

Melinda jerked her shoulder away and snapped her fingers. She stood in her usual outfit. Melinda teleported to the battle. Melinda sneezed and her arms caught on fire. She threw fireballs at the Cyclobots. Most of them disintegrated. The rangers managed to destroy the rest. Melinda's fire on her arms went out. Wes walked over to her. He saw that she wasn't feeling good.

Wes: you okay?

Melinda: I want to sleep

Wes put Melinda on his back and carried her to the clock tower. When they got there, they realized that Melinda fell asleep. Wes put her in her hammock and covered her up. He noticed that she was running a fever. He went and got a damp cloth and laid it on her forehead. Wes picked up her phone and called Xavier.

Xavier: Xavier institute

Wes: just to let you know. Melinda is at the clock tower asleep. I will drive her back over there tomorrow, if nothing happens

Xavier: thanks for calling

Xavier hung up and the rangers went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Melinda woke up to her head pounding and she hears the rangers yelling. Melinda got out of the bed and walked into the main room.

Melinda: the next person that yells. I will hit.

Wes: sorry. Why don't you come join us?

Melinda: okay

Melinda walked over to Wes and sat down.

Katie: you don't understand that he a drink and then picked up a 500 pound barbell

Melinda raised her hand. Wes leaned over and explained everything to her. She put her hand down.

Melinda: where did the guy say the gym was?

Trip: he said that it was in the new place across town.

Melinda: okay. What's the plan, Wes?

Wes: a couple of us need to infiltrate the gym and find out what they are doing to the people

Melinda stood up.

Melinda: I'll do it

Wes: you're sick

Melinda: high healing factor

Wes: no

Melinda: who is a ninja? Who was a government spy?

Wes: you were a government spy?

Melinda: amongst other things

Melinda snapped her fingers and changed into her nerd attire. Everyone was shocked how Melinda changed her appearance.

Lucas: damn. I vote she goes

Jen: me too

Wes: whose gonna go with her?

Melinda: Clint

Melinda walked downstairs and called Clint.

Hawkeye: Barton

Melinda's super hearing picked up some fighting.

Melinda: Clint, I am going to have to call you back.

Melinda hung up and snapped her fingers. She was dressed in her usual outfit again. She ran out of the clock tower toward the fighting and saw several people beating up a blue mutant. Kid. Melinda pulled out her badge.

Melinda: you know that domestic violence is against the law.

Everyone scattered. Melinda summoned her book bag, put her badge up, and walked over to the mutant. The mutant tried to get away.

Melinda: I won't hurt you. I'm here to help you.

Kurt: how can I know you are telling the truth?

Melinda: because I am like you. I have abilities that other people are afraid of.

Melinda walked over to the mutant and helped him up. She seen that they had ripped his clothes. Melinda pulled out a cape. She handed it to Kurt.

Melinda: I'm sorry it isn't much, but it will hold you over till we get to my house.

Kurt: why are you helping me?

Melinda: because someone helped me when I was in that situation. Come on.

Melinda pulled the hood up over his head and carried him to the clock tower. When they got there Melinda took him upstairs and introduced him to the others. Melinda opened her bag and pulled out some clothes that would fit Kurt. She handed them to him and showed him the bathroom. Melinda pulled out her phone and called Xavier.

Xavier: Xavier speaking

Melinda: I saved a mutant and I think that he would benefit from a place at your school

Xavier: I am on my way. I am bringing Eric and Jean.

Melinda: okay. See you in a moment

Melinda hung up and waited until Kurt came out. They heard a crash. Melinda pulled out a blaster and ran to the where the sound came from. She saw Matt on the floor all bloody and his uniform was torn and he was bleeding heavily. Melinda instantly pulled out her first aid kit and ran over to Matt. She took off her jacket and his jacket. She took off his mask and sees that he is unconscious. She immediately starts tending to his injuries. Melinda summons a towel and stitches his side up. She puts a gauze over the stitches and then wraps an ace bandage around his shoulder and torso. Melinda then levitates him upstairs to the couch. The rangers see her come up the stairs with someone in front of her. They gathered around her as she lowered him on the couch. Melinda saw that she was covered in blood. She looks at Wes.

Melinda: Trip, stay with him till I get back.

Melinda went to take a shower and get all of the blood off of her. When she was finished, she went back to the main room. She pulled her hair back into a messy bun. Xavier levitated his chair up the stairs and the others behind him. Kurt hid in the rafters. Melinda sensed that Kurt was scared.

Melinda: Kurt, come down. These people won't hurt you. They are like you.

Kurt jumped down from the rafters. The rangers gasped when they saw him. Kurt stood behind Melinda.

Melinda: Kurt, this is Charles Xavier and Jean Grey

Xavier: hello Kurt

Melinda picked Kurt up and he hid his face in her shoulder.

Melinda: Jean, go look at Matt on the couch. I did as much as I could.

Jean went to check on him. Melinda walked to the kitchen and Xavier followed her. Melinda helped Kurt onto the counter and handed him a bottle of water and she also got one for herself and Xavier. She handed one to Xavier. She stuck her head into the other room.

Melinda: Wes and Jen are going to go scout.

They did as told. She pulled herself back in the room.

Melinda: Kurt, you don't have to be afraid of Xavier. He runs a school for mutants. He teaches us how to use our powers. You will be safe there.

Kurt: what about you? Do you go to the school?

Melinda: I live there. I just stay here some times.

Kurt: why do you come here?

Melinda: because my friends need my help. You know it is way more fun with Xavier than it is here.

Kurt: will it be safe?

Xavier: I assure you young Kurt, it is the safest place for people like us.

Kurt: I want to go.

Melinda grabbed the extra cell phone and handed it to Kurt.

Melinda: keep this with you. If you want to talk to me, take the phone to Xavier and he wild show you how to do that.

Kurt hugged Melinda and then walked over to Xavier. They went back to the main room. Melinda saw that all of the rangers were gone. Melinda walked out of the clock tower. She noticed that it was starting to get dark. She walks to the park and finds herself surrounded by a hundred Cyclobots. Melinda starts to fight them, but she is overwhelmed. Her arms get pinned behind her back. One starts to punch her in the stomach repeatedly. The Cyclobot then throws her to the ground and they start to kick every possible area that they could reach. Melinda's vision started to go blurry. She saw a bright red flash. She hears fighting. She manages to pull herself over to a tree and leans up against it. She heard the fighting stop. Melinda passes out and her savior picks her up and takes her back to his house. He tends to her wounds and puts one of his shirts over her other shirt. He put her in his bed and he sleeps on the couch.

 **The next morning**

Melinda wakes up and finds herself in a strange house and in a bed. She gets out of the bed and realizes that she doesn't have her morpher on. She walks out of the room and finds the man awake at the table. Melinda was cautious. The man looks up and sees her.

Clark: my name is Clark Kent. I was the one that saved you in the park last night.

Melinda: Melinda. Not that I'm complaining, but why were you in the park?

Clark: I look for anyone who needs help. I suppose I can ask you the same thing

Melinda: clearing my head

Clark: why did those thing attack you?

Melinda: they were sent to kill me

Clark: why?

Melinda: they see me as a threat. Thanks for your help and saving me. I truly appreciate it.

Clark: you need to rest. You have a broken rib, a couple bruised ones and a sprained wrist.

Melinda: not the first time. Sure as hell ain't the last.

Clark: you can keep the shirt

Melinda left his apartment and let out a whistle. Lightning Cruiser showed up and Melinda got in. She drove to Xavier's mansion. When she arrived, she walked in and seen several students lying on the floor. She instantly ran over to then to check and see if they were okay. They all were unconscious. Melinda pulled them to safety. She then pulled out two time force blasters out. She went through the house looking for people. Someone shot at her and it hit her shoulder. Melinda shot them. She leaned up against a door and it opened. Someone covered her mouth as she went to scream. She looked to see who it was and she saw Wolverine. Someone helped her up and she was hugged really tight around her legs. She looked down and saw Kurt.

Melinda: what's going on?

Wolverine: the school is being attacked by a secret government agency.

Melinda noticed they were in her room.

Melinda: follow me I have a plan.

Melinda went into her closet and put a hand on the wall. A door opened up in the back and Melinda jumped down the hole. The others followed her. Melinda walked over to a control panel and pressed a button. Lights came on. Melinda walked over to the walk and opened a panel and grabbed her Xmen Uniform. She went to the bathroom and took off the shirt that she woke up in. She saw that her shoulder was fine. She put her Xmen uniform on and walks out to the others. They look over to her. Melinda walks over to the walls and opens that panel and pulls out her vast assortment of weapons. She put a couple of ICERs in the holsters and put several throwing knives in the holsters. She also grabbed an Avengers com(AComm).

Melinda: guys I need you to listen to me. I know that I am the newbie here, but I know how to fight these people.

Kurt grabbed her legs. He kneeled down and hugged him.

Kurt: I don't want you to go.

Melinda: I'll be back. Stay with Logan. He will keep you safe.

Kurt: promise

Melinda: I promise

Melinda locked the portal they used to enter. She then teleported back up to the house. Melinda pressed the emergency button on her ACOMM. She then went searching for the infiltrators. Melinda heard several crashes. She ran toward it. Melinda saw the people and she pulled out two ICERs she shot the people. She tied them to chairs that was in the room. She woke them up. They saw her.

Melinda: you have five seconds to tell me the hell you broke into my home and are terrorizing the people that live here

U1: we won't tell you anything.

Melinda pulled a knife out and stabbed the guy in the leg.

Melinda: three strikes. This is number one.

U2: what happens when we get to strike three?

Melinda: you both die.

Melinda heard a gun click behind her head.

U3: any last words

Melinda: just two

U3: and what would they be?

Melinda: AVENGERS ASSEMBLE

The various avengers busted in the room and instantly started to fight. Melinda had one pinned up against the wall.

Melinda: I won't ask again

U1: *whispering*we were sent here to kill you. We already killed your parents and your brothers. Now we are going to kill you and you twin brother.

Melinda was furious. Wind started to fly around her. Her eyes turned crimson.

Melinda: you did what?

U1: you heard me.

Melinda sent a telekinetic blast that knocked all of the bad guys out. Melinda ran out of the mansion and flew to her house in San Francisco. She immediately ran in and up to the attic. She flipped through the book of shadows until she found the spell that she was looking for. She put the candle in a circle.

Melinda: hear these words, hear my cry, spirit from the other side, come to me, I summon thee and cross now the great divide

A swirl of lights revealed Pure.

Melinda: please tell me that they aren't dead

Prue: I can't. Piper, Paige, Phoebe, Leo, Chris, and Wyatt are dead. They left to protect you. You have a twin brother. His name is Casey Rhodes. He lives in Ocean Bluff. Carry on the legacy that your family has left for you. We are proud of you. May the power of the charmed ones protect you.

Pure disappeared. Melinda fell to her knees. She had tears running down her face. She grabbed the book of shadows and teleported back to the mansion. She grabbed the man and woke him up. She handed the book to Clint and put a knife to the man's throat.

Melinda: you have five seconds to tell me what organization you work for. Five.

No answer.

Melinda: Four.

He started to tremble.

Melinda: Three

No Answer.

Melinda: two

Melinda pulled the knife back as if to stab him.

U1: we work for HYDRA

Melinda let him go and grabbed he book and started to flip through it until she found the right spell.

Melinda: let cruelty pain and evil ways follow these villains through all their days. Reverse the torment they create and turn on them a crueler fate.

Melinda waved her hand and all of the HYDRA villains were teleported to the SHIELD cells. Melinda went to the outside and stood in front of the house. She held both her arms up.

Melinda: let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the seen to be unseen.

Pieces of the house flew into their rightful place. The Avengers walked out of the house and hugged Melinda. They then climbed into the jet and flew back to Stark Tower. Melinda went to her room and let everyone else out of her bunker. Melinda snapped her fingers and was dressed in pajamas. She just laid in bed doing nothing but stare at the wall. She hugged the book to her chest. The other mutants went to do whatever they do. Her morphers went off. Melinda hid the book and teleported to the fight. She morphed and put all of her fury into the fight. She saw Wes get him. Melinda threw fire balls at the monster. The ranger gathered around and watched her fight.

Jen: should we help her?

Lucas: I don't think she needs it

Melinda got kicked in the leg and everyone heard it snap. She was thrown into an apartment building. She was demorphed and she phased through the building. She landed on Clarks couch. Clark ran in when he heard the crash. He saw her holding her leg. He picked her up and took her to her to the hospital where they gave her a brace for her wrist. They put a hard cast on her leg. Melinda asked the doctor for her release papers. She signed them and the doctor handed her a pair of crutches. She went to the front of the hospital and seen the rangers pull up. They ran over to her and gently hugged her. The rangers were knocked off of their feet by Ransik. Rank walked over to Melinda and tossed her limp body over his shoulder. He teleported to his lair. The rangers looked at each other. Wes pulled out his phone and called the school.

Logan: hello

Wes: Melinda has been kidnapped

Logan: who took her?

Wes: Ransik

Logan: let me speak to Myers

Wes handed the phone to Eric.

Eric: hello

Logan: where were you being held?

Eric: somewhere in the forest in Silver Hills

Logan: we will find her and call you when we find her

Eric: I will be over in a little bit to help

Logan: it is fine. We can find her alone than with your help.

Logan hung up. Eric and the other rangers went back to the clock tower and sat on the couches. Eric got an idea. He got up and walked over to Circuit.

Eric: Circuit, can you track Melinda's morpher?

Circuit: yes

Eric: do it and send me the coordinates.

Eric ran out of the clock tower and got in his car. He drove to the X-mansion. Logan came out.

Eric: Logan, get in.

Logan got in and Eric peeled out of the drive way and turned on his cop lights and flown through the city and pulled up at the edge of the forest. They got out and ran into the forest.

Logan: do you know where you are going?

Eric: yes

 **Ransik lair**

Melinda woke up and seen that she was back in the cell that she was put in when he tried to drown her. Melinda just stared at the wall. Even when Ransik came in.

Ransik: look what we have here. An injured Ranger.

Melinda just looked at the wall.

Ransik: you and your friends will be destroyed soon enough.

Just then Eric and Logan busted in. Logan took on Ransik while Eric picked up Melinda. Eric ran out of the lair carrying her. He laid her in the back seat. She laid there. Logan and Eric got in and they drove Melinda to the institute where Jean and Xavier were waiting. Jean levitated her to the infirmary. Jean did a full Exam on her. She found nothing wrong aside from the obvious injuries. Xavier sensed something troubling coming from Melinda. He asked Jean to step out of the room. Jean left.

Xavier: what's troubling you child?

Melinda rolled over and faced away from Xavier.

Xavier: Melinda, I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong.

Melinda flipped back over and she was furious.

Melinda: you want to know what's wrong. My life is what's wrong. I never got to spend any time with my parents except for a camping trip we occasionally went on. I found out that they were killed by HYDRA and that they were sent to kill me. I also found out that I have a twin brother who I knew nothing about and I have a freaking rogue criminal I am trying to get. You wanted to know well now you know.

Melinda faced the wall and started to cry. Xavier put a hand on her shoulder.

Xavier: you will always have a home here.

Melinda summoned her crutches and went to her room and locked the door. She then went into her bunker and started to make something to help her fight HYDRA and find out why they killed her family. Melinda's phone rang.

Melinda: what?

Cole Turner: where are you? I heard about your families' death and I want to help

Melinda: I don't need your sympathy

Cole: I just want to help.

Melinda: you want to help. Meet me at Silver Hills Park one hour.

Melinda put whatever she was working on down and teleported to her room. When she arrived, she saw Xavier sitting in his Wheelchair by her bed. Melinda walked over to her Closet and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a crimson shirt. She snapped her fingers and was changed into it.

Xavier: we can try to find your brother

Melinda: when I get back I have something I have to deal with

Melinda went to her car and drove to the park. When she arrived in the park, she saw the rangers fighting Ransik. Melinda pulled out her blaster and shot him several times. Ransik looked around and didn't see anyone. She helped the rangers fight Ransik. He finally decided to retreat. The rangers went up to her.

Trip: what are you doing here?

Melinda: meeting up with my uncle

Wes: who is your uncle?

Melinda: Cole Turner

Jen: we can stay here with you if you want.

Melinda: I'll be fine

The rangers went to the clock tower. She saw her uncle walk up to her car, where she was sitting on the car.

Cole: hey Melinda.

Melinda: you told me you want to help. Then go do your lawyerly duties and search up Casey Rhodes. He is my twin and he lives in Ocean Bluff.

Cole: how did you find out about him?

Melinda: you mean you knew.

Cole: your mom made me help separate you two. She told me not to tell you.

Melinda: I am the only one that actually knows about our family Cole. Just do what I ask.

Melinda hugged Cole and he gave her a card.

Cole: you ever need a lawyer call me.

Melinda: I will.

She snapped her fingers and teleported to the Driver's seat. She waited for Cole to get out of her way and she drove to the X-mansion. She went back in the mansion and to the kitchen. She made a smoothie and sat down at the island and drank it. She started to go to Xavier's office when she felt a great wave of pain and passed out. Scott ran into the room and saw her on the floor. He picked her up and carried her to Xavier's Office. Xavier looked up as Scott ran in. He saw Melinda unconscious in his arms.

Xavier: lay her on the couch.

He rolled over to the side of the couch and held his hands beside her temples. He closed his eyes and went into her mind. He saw Melinda standing in front of a door looking in through the window. He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. He looked in the room and saw a boy huddled in the corner.

Xavier: who is he?

Melinda: my brother

Xavier: where is he?

Melinda: Ocean Bluff Psychiatric

Xavier: why don't we go get him?

Melinda: okay

Xavier held his hand out for Melinda to take. She took it and then the two woke up. Melinda instantly summoned her Crutches and she went to her car with Xavier following. On the way she felt the bones in her leg grow back to get her and her wrist heal. She stopped and phased her leg out of her cast and put some pressure on it. It didn't hurt. She walked to her car and helped Xavier get in. She pushed a button on his wheelchair and it folded up. She put it in the back. She got in and they drove to the asylum. She then pulled out her SHIELD badge and put it in her pocket. Xavier used his Telekinesis to get him out of her car and they go in. They walk up to the receptionist. Melinda pulled out her badge and showed it to the receptionist.

Melinda: my name is Melinda Halliwell and I am with the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division. I am here to pick up one of your patients

Receptionist: name?

Melinda: Casey Rhodes

Receptionist: this nurse will take you back to his room. I need someone to fill out some papers

Xavier: I will fill out the papers

Melinda followed the nurse and went into the room and found him in the corner. She slowly walked over to him. He looked at her and was scared. Melinda stopped and held up her hands.

Melinda: I'm not here to hurt you. My name is Melinda. I am your twin sister. I am here to get you out of here.

Casey Rhodes: how can I trust you?

Melinda: because if I wanted to hurt you then I would've already done it. Come on put these on I will be waiting outside the door.

Melinda handed him a pair of scrubs that she knew would fit him. She stepped out of the room and waited for him. He got dressed and walked out of the room. Melinda led him to her car. She drove them back to the mansion. Casey and Xavier walked inside. Melinda was about to go inside when she saw Ransik walk toward the academy. Melinda waited until he was in front of her.

Ransik: it seems that you are healed.

Melinda: fast healer

Ransik: you and I aren't that different

Melinda: wanna bet

Ransik attacked Melinda after pulling a sword out of his knee. Melinda summoned a sword.

Ransik: you will lose

Melinda: no I won't. I have something you will never have

Ransik: and what is that

Melinda: a heart

Ransik and Melinda fought until he managed to stab her in the stomach. Everyone ran outside and saw Melinda fall on the ground. Casey got mad. He fought Ransik using his abilities that had just surfaced. He made Ransik retreat. Casey ran over to Melinda. He picked her up and ran inside to the infirmary. Jen was there waiting with a suture kit. Jean immediately went to work on her stomach. Casey stood beside the bed watching Melinda. He heard Xavier roll in.

Casey: there has to be something I can do

Xavier: there is. Just focus on her getting better.

Casey closed his eyes and held a hand over her stomach. Her stomach glowed gold as he healed her. When Casey's hand stopped glowing, they saw that the wound on Melinda's stomach was healed. Casey stumbled as he was exhausted from using his powers for rhe first time. Logan caught him before he fell and helped him to a chair. Jean did an exam on her and found that she was healed and that there was no sign that she was injured in the first place. Melinda gasped and sat up. Everyone gathered around her. She looked over at Casey and hugged him. She got out of bed and walked to the door. Casey got and walked over to her. She grabbed his hand and led him to his room. She gave him a hug and they both went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Melinda woke up and heard Casey moving around. She got out of bed and got dressed. Then she grabbed an outfit for Casey and pair of boots. She walked over to his room and knocked on his door. He opened the door and saw Melinda. She handed the clothes and shoes to him then she snapped her fingers and he was dressed. She led him to her car. They got in and Melinda drove them to the clock tower. Melinda and Casey walked in and up to the loft. Melinda heard the rangers yelling.

Melinda: if you guys don't shut up I will use you as target practice

The rangers instantly got quiet. Melinda walked over to the couch. She touched Matt's face gently. She saw his eyes shot open.

Melinda: Matt, are you okay?

Matt: how long have I been out?

Melinda looked at Jen and she held up 3 fingers.

Melinda: about 3 days

Matt: where am I?

Melinda: you are in the Clock tower and you are going to stay here until you are all better.

Trip: you guys don't understand. This black knight tried to slice me

Melinda stood up.

Melinda: hold on. A knight did what?

Trip: he tried to dice me

Melinda: when?

Trip: Last night

Melinda: I am going on a stake out tonight.

Casey: are you sure its safe?

Lucas: whoa… hold on… who is this guy?

Melinda: guys meet Casey. Casey meet the guys. Jen. Lucas. Trip. Katie. Wes. Eric. Casey is my twin.

Katie: you have a twin

Melinda: yes I have a twin and I will tell you about it later. Casey, listen to me. I know that you worry about me, but I can take care of myself.

Matt: you better call either Clint or Steve

Melinda: what about Natasha

Matt: just don't go alone

Melinda snapped her fingers and stood in her SHIELD uniform. She pulled out her phone and called Clark as she ran out of the clock tower.

Clark: hello?

Melinda: meet me at the top of the building across from the pizza parlor.

Clark: on my way

Melinda: see you when I get there.

Melinda ran back to the clock tower and grabbed Casey's arm and then she teleported them to where she was going to meet Clark. She summoned two bookbags. She also summoned A small case. She reached in her bag and pulled out two bottles and a bag of chips. She also pulled out three sets of binoculars. She heard Clark land behind them.

Melinda: Clark meet Casey. Casey meet Clark. Casey is my twin.

Clark: hey, so what are we looking for?

Melinda: anything unusual

Clark: unusual how?

Melinda: a black knight

Melinda looked through the binoculars. She looked around and noticed that a girl that had a stripe in her hair was running away from a group of people in white lab coats. Melinda jumped off the level and ran to the girl. Melinda tackled the girl into the Alley and turned them invisible. The scientists ran right past them. Melinda teleported them to Clark. The girl pulled away from Melinda.

Melinda: what is your name?

Rogue: Rogue. Why did you bring me here?

Melinda: I'll gladly take you back to the scientists if you want me to

Rogue: no thank you

Melinda: my name is Melinda and this is my brother Casey and my friend Clark

Rogue: where am going to go?

Melinda: there is a school for people like us. People who can do extraordinary things.

Rogue: do you think that he will take me?

Melinda: I can ask

Melinda pulled out her phone and called Xavier.

Logan: Xavier institute, whose talking?

Melinda: Logan, you seriously need to stop answering the phone. Where's Xavier?

Logan: in a meeting.

Melinda: since when has that bothered you before tell him it's really important

Logan: give me a moment

Melinda heard a shuffle.

Xavier: hey Melinda

Melinda: I found another

Xavier: where are you?

Melinda: on a stakeout

Xavier: how are you going to get her here?

Melinda: I am sending her with a friend of mine

Xavier: does he know?

Melinda: yes, he knows

Xavier: we will be ready.

Melinda hung up. She looked at Rogue.

Melinda: the head of the school will be waiting for you. He will be waiting at the door. His name is Charles Xavier. Clark will take you to his school.

Rogue hugged Melinda. She then went to follow Clark. She got back in her position of watching for the knight with Casey.

Casey: can you tell me what mom and dad were like?

Melinda: they loved us and they wanted us to be safe

Casey: what do you mean?

Melinda: they was killed

Casey: what?

Melinda: HYDRA killed them. Now that they was killed, they are going to come after us.

Casey: what are we going to do?

Melinda: I am going to teach you everything that I know and then we are going to get our revenge

Clint jumped down from the level above them.

Melinda: eavesdropping are we?

Clint: why didn't you tell us?

Melinda: you think I don't have enough to deal with. Clint, I am fifteen years old. My parents are dead. I have been to every place you can think of learning martial arts and I find out that I have a twin brother and guess where I found him. In a freaking mental hospital. On top of that I am a power ranger for Christ sake

Clint: you need to have protection. HYDRA is dangerous. You could get hurt.

Melinda attacked Clint and had him pinned down in less than twenty minutes. Melinda picked up her bags and grabbed Casey's hand. She glared at Clint.

Melinda: HYDRA is dangerous. Well guess, so am I.

Melinda teleported to the clock tower and put her stuff away. She looked at Wes.

Melinda: I didn't find anything unusual. Call me as a last resort.

Melinda walked out of the Clock tower with Casey following her. She walked to her car and seen Tony standing at her car. Her and Casey got in the car. Melinda rolled down her window.

Melinda: Anthony Howard Stark, get out from in front of my car.

Tony: we need to talk

Melinda: I will not have a babysitter.

Tony: you need to listen to reason.

Melinda got out of her car and walked up to Tony.

Melinda: Tony, HYDRA killed our family. The only people in our family that are alive is an uncle that is missing and a cousin that is a firefighter in Mariner Bay.

Tony: you can't take HYDRA by yourself

Melinda: watch me

Melinda pulled him out from in front of her car and drove to Xavier's institute. She went inside and heard Steve talking to Xavier. She went to the danger room.

Melinda: run Melinda Training

Suddenly she was surrounded by HYDRA officers. Melinda started to fight them. The more she fought the more she realized that no matter if she killed the one responsible for her parent's death, nothing was going to bring them back. Melinda finished her training exercise, fell to her knees, and started crying. She heard the door open, but she did not care. She felt someone wrap his or her arms around her. When she was done crying, Melinda looked to see who hugged her and saw Wolverine. He helped her up and she looked at him and passed out in his arms. Logan picked her up and carried her to her room. He laid her down on her bed and covered her up.

Melinda's dream

Melinda opened her eyes and saw that HYDRA Officers surrounded her and Casey. She and Casey started to fight them. She was holding them off, but Casey was having trouble. Melinda and Casey were separated from each other. Melinda fought to get to Casey, but she saw him get stabbed in the heart.

End of Dream

Melinda gasped and shot up in her bed. She saw that it was midnight. Her morpher was going off.

Melinda: what?

Wes: we need you. The knight that Trip was talking about is real.

Melinda: on my way.

Melinda got out of bed and seen that she was in a tank top and a pair of shorts. She grabbed a hoodie and slipped on some slippers. Melinda morphed and teleported to the fight. She jumped into the fight and fought her hardest. The rangers helped her fight the knight. By the time the knight retreated, the sun was coming up. The rangers demorphed. Wes looked at Melinda's outfit.

Wes: what's with the outfit?

Melinda: well some people are actually asleep at midnight.

Lucas: let's all go to the clock tower

Melinda's phone rang.

Melinda: hello

Xavier: you need to get back to the mansion now. Its Casey.

Melinda: what happened?

Xavier: he's been poisoned

Melinda: I will be there in five minutes.

Melinda hung up and covered her mouth with both hands. She had tears running down her face. Wes walked up to her. Melinda teleported to the Mansion. She ran to the infirmary. She saw Casey laying on the bed hooked to all kinds of Machines. She walked over to Casey and put her hand on his arm. She pulled her hand back and saw her hand covered in purple ooze. Melinda walked out of the infirmary. She turned off her Morpher. She got in her car. She pulled out her phone and called Tommy.

Tommy: hello?

Melinda: call all of the Ninjetti

Tommy: Kim or Kat

Melinda: both

Tommy: why?

Melinda: Ooze is back

Tommy: how can you be sure?

Melinda: who else uses purple slime?

Tommy: are you coming?

Melinda: yes. Be there in five minutes.

Melinda peeled out of the drive way and drove toward Tommy's house. She pulled out her phone and called Clint. She had tears running down her face.

Clint: hello

Melinda: you were right. I need you to go to Xavier's Mansion and watch over Casey. He was poisoned by a power ranger villain and with him sick. He is not able to defend himself. I am asking you to please protect him. Keep him alive.

Clint: I promise you that I will.

Melinda hung up and turned her Morphers back on. Melinda pulled up at Tommy's house. She got out and ran to the door. She knocked on it and Tommy opened the door. Tommy led her down to the basement to where the Ninjetti were gathered. Melinda's phone rang.

Melinda: what?

Circuit: a thing called Ivan Ooze captured the rangers.

Melinda: do any of them have their morphers?

Circuit: they are destroyed and they are here in a box.

Melinda: listen to me. I want you to get my black bag and lay a wing on the box.

Circuit: done.

Melinda hung up and teleported Circuit and the stuff that he was touching to them. Melinda immediately grabbed the box containing the morphers and walked over to the table. Circuit made his way over to the table and helped Melinda fix the morphers.

Rocky: will someone please tell me what is going on?

Melinda: ooze is back

Rocky: what?

Melinda: and he captured all of the current rangers but

Tommy noticed that there was more.

Tommy: there's more isn't there?

Melinda: Ooze poisoned my brother.

Tommy: what?

Melinda: Ooze is dead when I get a hold of him. No one messes with my twin brother.

Everyone jumped when an alarm started to go off. Melinda reached into her back pocket and pulled out a circular disk that had a huge X on it. Melinda sat it on the table. She pressed the center of it and a hologram map popped up. Melinda saw that part of the mansion was destroyed. Melinda pulled out two blasters. She teleported to the Mansion. She immediately ran for the infirmary and saw Xavier, Hawkeye, Jean, and Logan unconscious on the floor. Melinda looked toward the bed that Casey was laying on and found it empty. She screamed. Logan started to wake up.

Logan: what is with the screaming?

Melinda: what happened?

Logan: the school was attacked by robots and the guy that attacked you here.

Melinda: what happened to Casey?

Logan: he was Taken by Ransik.

Melinda: get everybody that you can and take them to Tommy Oliver's house.

Melinda teleported to Tommy's house.

Melinda: guys, we have to do something and fast. Ransik kidnapped my brother.

Circuit: Melinda, an evil black Ranger is attacking Silver Hills trying to draw the rangers out.

Melinda: Circuit, fix the morphers. Guys, save the rangers.

Melinda teleported to where the black ranger was attacking the town and she morphed.

Melinda: hey. If you want a fight, then come and get one.

The black ranger charged at Melinda and attacked her. He managed to get a hard kick in her leg and they continued to fight until Melinda got a lucky shot in and made the black ranger retreat. Melinda looked around at the damage and then teleported back to Tommy's house. When she arrived, she saw the Xmen in the living room. Melinda called for pizza to be delivered. She went down to the secret base and seen that the Ninjetti had successfully saved the time force rangers, but they were unconscious on medical tables. Melinda limped over to Circuit.

Melinda: run a scan on the evil ranger and then run a scan on me

Circuit: I already have. The scans show that the evil black ranger is your twin brother, Casey.

Melinda: Casey? The black Ranger

Circuit: yes, he is.

Melinda made her way up stairs and walked over to where Clint was sitting on the couch and she grabbed his shirt and dragged him outside. She threw him down to the ground.

Clint: what was that for?

Melinda: I ask you to do one simple thing and what happens?

Clint: …

Melinda: part of the mansion is destroyed. I found you, Xavier, Jean, and Logan unconscious on the floor. Tell me what happened to Casey? The person I asked you to protect.

Clint: Melinda, I –

Melinda: Oh yeah. Ransik kidnapped him and brainwashed him. He is an evil ranger Barton. I had to fight by myself.

Clint: I am sorry Melinda.

Melinda stormed inside and went down to the rangers. She closed her eyes and healed the rangers. Melinda walked over to Wes as he started to wake up. Wes saw Melinda and grabbed her around the throat. Melinda tried to fight his grip, but she could not. Melinda managed to press her Avenger Communicator.

Melinda: *strained* Wes… please… it is me… Melinda

Suddenly Melinda was released and she scrambled backwards into the wall. She looked up and saw Clint with Wes pinned up against the wall. Clint knocked him out and handcuffed him to the table. He also handcuffed the others to the tables. Clint walked over to Melinda and helped her up. He led her outside to where the Avengers hsve just arrived.

Tony: what happened?

Clint: the red ranger of her current team attacked Melinda.

Bruce: are you okay?

Melinda: *Hoarse* yea

Cap: what do you want us to do?

Melinda: Thor and Cap, go downstairs and watch the guys on the tables. Beware the girl in yellow, she has super strength

Captain America and Thor went down to where the rangers were. The ninjetti walked outside.

Tommy: what's going on? Why did the Avengers go down to my basement?

Melinda: Wes and the others are not safe to be around now. They are under the control of Ivan and I intend to find out why?

Kat: Melinda, you can't go up against him alone

Melinda: watch me

Melinda teleported to a clearing that she found a couple of weeks ago.

Melinda: Ivan Ooze, we need to talk.

Ivan Ooze showed up in front of her. She immediately went on the defensive.

Ooze: what would a kid like you have to say?

Melinda: Why attack My team of Rangers when you have a vendetta against a previous team?

Ooze: because I planned that when you were out of the way. It would be easier to destroy all of the power rangers and then take over the world

Melinda: there is one thing you should know about me

Ooze: and what's that?

Melinda: I don't go down without a fight. TIME FOR TIME FORCE.

Melinda morphs and faces off against Ivan Ooze. Melinda aims a kick for his head, but Ooze catches it and pushes her foot away from him. They fight nonstop for about two hours when Ivan Ooze manages to kick her in the stomach and she rolls down a hill and off a small cliff and lands in a stream. Ooze looks and laughs at Melinda's unconscious body. He teleports away. Melinda lays unconscious in the stream for a couple of hours until a Quileute shapeshifter picked her up and ran with her to the Cullen's house. When he arrives, Carlisle immediately takes her into his office and immediately starts working on her. Carlisle finished and had her laying on a bed in dry clothes in a guest room that nobody uses.

The Next day, around noon

Melinda woke up and found that she was in a place that she had never been before. Melinda slowly got out of the bed as a wave of pain went through her body. Melinda walked into the hall and heard people talking. She walked toward the voices and seen a group of people. The group quit talking and looked at her.

Melinda: Sorry if I interrupted anything?

Carlisle: nothing at all. My name is Carlisle. How are you feeling?

Melinda: sore but that's about it.

Edward: how are you up and moving around? You had three broken ribs, a fractured wrist and a sprained ankle.

Melinda: high pain tolerance, high healing factor. Oh and don't try to read my mind. You aren't going to be able to, and I would appreciate it if you didn't.

Carlisle: how do you know about our abilities?

Melinda: I know you guys are vampires. Edward is a telepath. Jasper is an empath. Alice is a Clairvoyant with a memory problem. You Carlisle have a high tolerance for blood. Makes your job easier as head doctor for Forks and several other places. Esme is full of Compassion. Emmett has super strength. Rosalie has ageless beauty. Am I missing anything?

Rosalie: how do you know?

Melinda: I am a SHIELD agent.

Emmett: What is SHIELD?

Melinda: Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division. Now if you will excuse me.

Melinda snapped her fingers and was dressed in her usual outfit and pulled out a card. She handed it to Carlisle.

Melinda: if you ever need help, no matter what Call me

Melinda walked outside and let out a whistle. Red Lightning drove up and Melinda got in. She drove to Tommy's house and got out. Everyone ran outside and saw her. They all walked up to her Melinda picked up Kurt.

Tommy: where have you been?

Melinda: Getting Answers

Hawkeye: you had us worried sick

Tony: did you find the answers you wanted?

Melinda: nope, but I found the answers I needed. I need everyone to stay outside.

Melinda put Kurt down. She looked at the avengers, except Thor and Captain America.

Melinda: Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Hulk, come on.

Tony: what about me?

Melinda: stay here and tell Billy and Tommy about all of your inventions at Stark Industries

The four walked into Tommy's basement and saw the rangers awake ans trying to escape. Melinda knocked them out Telepathically. Melinda looked at Steve.

Melinda: Steve, Get Wes and follow me

Melinda walked in the woods and made a seat out of vines. Steve walked out with Wes thrown over his shoulder. Steve put Wes in the chair and Vines wrapped around him. Melinda woke Wes up and he started to struggle.

Melinda: Wes, I need you to listen to me. You are not yourself. You need to stop fighting me.

Wes: Ooze told us that you are working for Ransik trying to help him escape.

Melinda: why would I help Ransik Escape? He tried to kill me not once but twice, he kidnapped me almost three times, and he kidnapped my brother who is now an evil ranger. If anything, I want Ransik to see Justice.

Wes: why should I believe you?

Melinda: Because I trust you.

Melinda used her telepathy to destroy Ooze's control on Wes. When Melinda pulled out of Wes' mind, he slumped over in the seat. Melinda walked over to him and he woke up. He saw Melinda.

Wes: Melinda? What happened?

Melinda: When Ivan Ooze captured you, he took control over all of your minds.

Wes: what about the others?

Melinda: you are the first one that I did. Go get Jen and bring her out here.

Melinda waved her hand over the chair and it released him. He went and did as asked. Melinda's phone rang.

Melinda: hello?

Carlisle: Yes, this is Carlisle Cullen; you gave me your card. I would like to ask if it is alright for you to come over sometime so that we can learn more about SHIELD and how you know what we are and what our powers are?

Melinda: I will call you back at this number with a proper time and place

Carlisle: hope you have a nice day. Talk to you soon. Bye

Melinda: bye

Melinda hung up and Wes carried Jen to the seat. The vines wrapped around her. Melinda did the same to her and the other four rangers. They all gathered in the dino lab and Melinda gave them back their morphers.

Circuit: Melinda, your brother is attacking Silver Hills

Rangers: WHAT?

Melinda: Ransik Kidnapped Casey and managed to turn him into an evil ranger.

The rangers morphed and Melinda teleported them to the battleground.

Casey: oh look the Family is back together

Melinda: Casey, stop. Listen to me. I am your sister.

Casey: well then sister of mine. You will perish by my sword.

Melinda: if it is a duel you want, then you will get a duel.

Casey summoned cyclobots and the other rangers fought them while Melinda and Casey were locked in a deadly duel. Melinda held her own tremendously until Casey cut her arm and made her drop one of her swords. Melinda still fought him as much as she could. Casey pinned her up against a tree and Melinda demorphed. Casey saw her face and he stopped.

Casey: Melinda?

Melinda: yeah Casey. You need to fight it. I know you can.

Casey: I can't

Melinda: Casey, please try

Casey: I won't

Melinda was pulled from the tree and thrown back by a shockwave. Melinda sat up and saw that Casey and the cyclobots vanished. Melinda got up and grabbed her shoulder. She walked over to where casey was standing and saw a necklace that had a tiger, phoenix, Gryffin, and owl. Melinda picked it up. Wes walked over to her. Melinda teleported them back to Tommy's house. Melinda went and found the avengers standing around outside.

Melinda: hey guys

Tony: what happened to you?

Melinda: found out that my brother is a good swordsman.

Bruce noticed her shoulder was bleeding.

Bruce: Melinda, your shoulder is bleeding.

Melinda: I came out here to ask if I could borrow Bruce for a moment.

Bruce: sure

Bruce and Melinda walked inside and Melinda led them to the kitchen. Melinda sat on the table while Bruce stitched up her shoulder.

Bruce: what did you want to talk to me about?

Melinda: I need you Thor and Captain America to come with me on a rescue mission.

Bruce: who are we going to rescue?

Melinda: we are going to get my brother back

Bruce: when are we going to go?

Melinda: later tonight.

Melinda's phone rang.

Melinda: hello

Carlisle: This is Carlisle Cullen again. I would like to inform you that we have a man in Forks Memorial that Matched a description to the missing Person Daggeron Solaris. You are listed as his medical contact.

Melinda: I'll be there in ten minutes

Melinda hung up and jumped off of the counter and ran outside and grabbed Clint. They ran to the car and got in. Melinda drove to the Mariner Fire Department and got out. She ran inside. She saw Carter and ran up to him.

Melinda: Carter, come on.

Carter: what is up?

Melinda: he has been found

Carter: what are we waiting for?

They ran outside and got in Melinda's car. Melinda drove to Forks Memorial Hospital. Everyone got out. Melinda walked up to the desk.

Melinda: yes I got a call from Dr. Cullen about Daggeron Solaris.

Melinda saw Carlisle. She went throught the door.

Melinda: Hey Dr. Cullen. We got her as fast as we could. How is he?

Carlisle: he is unconscious, but he should wake up in a few hours.

Melinda: can we see him?

Carlisle: sure, right this way.

Carlisle led Melinda Carter and Clint to Daggeron's room. Melinda and Carter walked up to Daggeron's bed and they saw that he was slowly starting to wake up. Melinda's Morpher beeped. She walked out of the room.

Melinda: what?

Circuit: the Black ranger says that if you do not meet him then he will destroy the mansion

Melinda: I am on my way

Melinda teleported to where the black ranger was.

Melinda: you wanted to meet with me.

Casey: what happened to our family? Why did they keep you?

Melinda: our family was killed. I don't know why they kept me Casey, but what I do know is that they did it to protect us. They love me and they love you. We have two uncles and a cousin that is still alive. You have a reason to fight. You have a family worth fighting for.

Casey grabbed his head as she was talking and then she was suddenly thown back by a shockwave as all of the evil left Casey. Melinda sat up and saw Casey unconscious on the ground. Melinda walked over to him and shook him.

Casey: you do know that I have to breathe at some point right?

Melinda: come on. You have some people to meet

Melinda grabbed Casey's arm and teleported them to the hospital. Melinda lead him to Daggeron's room. Clint got up and walked over to them.

Clint: are you sure that this is a good idea?

Melinda: he's fine now.

Clint: okay

Melinda saw that Daggeron was waking up. She grabbed Casey's hand and led him over to him. Daggeron opened his eyes and saw Melinda.

Daggeron: you look just like your mother

Melinda: how are you feeling?

Daggeron: I've been better

Melinda: Clint, why don't you take Carter and Casey to the cafeteria and tell them about some of your avenger adventures.

The three left the room. Melinda sat down beside him in a chair.

Melinda: Daggeron, what happened?

Daggeron: During the Great War, I was attacked. I was trying to get Bowen to your parents, so that he would be safe, but Calindor attacked me before I could.

Melinda: you mean blondie that in my opinion was a power hungry jerk

Daggeron: he gave himself to the dark magic and became a servant of the master

Melinda: what are we going to do about him?

Daggeron: we wait. I managed to revert him to what his heart shows. He is in a cave with the mystic seal. The only way to break the seal is for the five mystic guardians to pass through it.

Melinda: where is the cave?

Daggeron: on the beach in Briarwood

Melinda: there is something you need to know.

Daggeron: what is it?

Melinda: Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Wyatt, Chris and Prue are dead.

Daggeron: Cole?

Melinda: he is alive

Daggeron: how did they die?

Melinda: HYDRA

Daggeron: how come you and Casey weren't killed

Melinda: they separated us. I was sent to silver hills and he was sent to Ocean Bluff. Whoever he stayed with put him in a mental institution

Daggeron: are you okay now?

Melinda: more or less

Melinda's morpher beeped.

Daggeron: I take it that your adventure is starting early.

Melinda: mine and casey's. what is the problem, Circuit?

Circuit: Ransik and Nadira are attacking downtown. You and casey need to come and help

Melinda: we will be there shortly

Melinda pulled out her phone and called Clint.

Clint: Barton

Melinda: Code Ranger

Clint: you and Casey?

Melinda: yeah. We need to leave now

Clint: he is going to the front of the hospital

Melinda: stay with Carter and Daggeron and if Carter asks tell him that I am on a mission for SHIELD

Clint: got it. You want me to cover for you two

Melinda: I love you Clint

Clint: you too lil sis

Melinda hung up and hugged Daggeron.

Melnida: I will be back as soon as possible and I will bring Cole

Melinda teleported to Casey and grabbed his arm then teleported them to the fight. Melinda looked at Casey and they nodded. Casey fought Ransik and Melinda fought Nadira. Casey was having trouble fighting Ransik. When Melinda looked to check on Casey, Nadira swept her feet out from up under her and started to choke her. Nadira had her arms pinned down. Melinda didn't hear anyone show up until Susan spoke.

Susan: hey bitch. Back off of our sister.

Susan Storm hit Nadira with a shock wave and sent her flying. Johnny helped Melinda up and made sure she was okay.

Johnny: are you okay, Mel?

Melinda was hunched over taking deep breaths. Once she got her breathing under control, she straightened up.

Melinda: you ready hot head?

Johnny: as always fire princess

Melinda: do you want to?

Johnny: nah, you can say it.

Melinda: Flame on

Melinda and Johnny turned into fire and they flew around Ransik and nadira throwing fireballs at them. Melinda hit Nadira with a fireball and fell to the floor. Melinda landed on the ground and her body turned back to normal.

JARVIS: Miss Halliwell, Mister Stark is trying to call you

Melinda: patch him through. Hello?

Tony: where are you? We have been trying to call you for an hour

Melinda ducked as Nadira tried to cut off Melinda's head with a sword.

Melinda: I am kinda of busy now

Tony: how busy?

Melinda: fighting for my life and the world

Tony: the usual then

Melinda felt her hair get cut. She got mad fast.

Melinda: pretty much

Melinda hung up on Tony and turned invisible. She used her super speed and knocked Nadira off her feet. Melinda saw Ransik about to stab Casey. Melinda turned back visible, ran over there to Casey, and pushed him out of the way. She was stabbed in the shoulder. Ransik pulled his sword out of her shoulder. Melinda fell to her knees. Casey stood up and his eyes flashed black.

Casey: now im mad

Johnny and Reed ran over to Melinda. Johnny and Reed helped her lay on her back. Reed pulled her shirt away from her shoulder and started to try to work on it.

Melinda: *weak* Ben?

Benn Grimm: right here Melinda

Melinda: *in pain* go help Casey

Benn: I will

Melinda's vision went Blurry. The rangers were Fighting the cyclobots and Nadira while Casey and Benn took on Ransik. Sue jumped in when needed.

Johnny: how is she Reed?

Reed: she is losing a lot of Blood

Johnny: we need to get her to a Hospital

Melinda: Leo

A figure showed up in a bunch of white and blue orbs.

Leo: Melinda!

Leo ran over to her and held his hand over her shoulder. He healed the internal injury of the stab wound.

Reed: Johnny, go help your sister.

Melinda: Dad, tell mom that Daggeron has been found and is safe

Melinda's Eyes closed and she passed out. Leo orbed back to where he came from. Reed picked Melinda up, carried her to the clock tower, and laid her on the couch. He ran to the kitchen and grabbed the first aid kit. He ran back to Melinda and went to work on her shoulder. When Reed was done working on Melinda, he wrapped her shoulder up In an Ace bandage to keep the gauze in place. He then put one of his short-sleeved shirts on her then grabbed a sling and fitted it to her arm. He then gently picks her up, takes her to the car, drives back to the scene, and sees that everyone is grouped together. Johnny saw Reed drive up. He ran over to the car to check on Melinda. Everyone followed him.

Johnny: how is she?

Reed: she lost a lot of blood and is unconscious, but she should be fine

Casey walked over to where Melinda was and healed her shoulder. He walked back over to the group.

Casey: who are you people?

Reed: we are the Fantastic Four. My Name is Reed Richard, codename: Mr. Fansastic.

Susan: I am Susan Storm Richards, codename: Invisible Woman

Johnny: Johnny Storm AKA Human Torch

Melinda woke up and saw everyone talking. She looked at Eric and made him forget where Eric was held. Melinda then teleported to Stark Tower.

JARVIS: Hello Miss Halliwell. the avengers are not here at the moment.

Melinda: I need you to let me into Hawkeye's room. Do you know where he keeps his rope arrows?

JARVIS: by his bed post

Melinda went to Hawkeye's room and grabbed an assortment of Arrows, ranging form rope arrows to smoke screen arrows to knock out Arrows. She put them in her Quiver. She heard footsteps.

Melinda: JARVIS, they can't know I'm here. If Stark or anyone else asks to see the security footage, show them the footage from before I arrived.

Melinda teleported to the Forest that Ransik's Prison was. She snapped her fingers and stood in her black ninja uniform. She pulled out her Bow. She ran to Ransik's Prison and snuck in. she went to Nadira's room and Knocks her out. She ties her to a chair and wakes her up.

Melinda: Nadira, I am giving you a choice. Not all humans are bad. You are a smart girl. I know that you think that just because your dad has a problem with humans doesn't mean that you have to. Think about it like this. If you kill anyone's parent, you take away their hope. You are going to kill a baby who hasn't had a chance to live yet. It's hard to take a life, but it's even harder to live with yourself after you have.

Melinda untied Nadira and Teleported back to the forest. She saw a streak of fire go across the sky. She hid in the under-brush of the tree. She teleported back to Stark Tower and snuck into Clint's room. She put the arrows back in their proper place.

Clint: you know, if you wanted to borrow my arrows. All you had to do was ask.

Melinda turned and looked at Clint.

Melinda: how did you find out that I was even gone?

Clint: Melinda, You may be an Assassin, but you are loved and people notice if you are gone and if you are hurt. We care about you and we want to protect you.

Melinda: we already had this discussion Clint.

Melinda teleported out of Stark Tower to the hospital where her uncle was staying. Melinda snapped her fingers an stood in her usual Outfit. Melinda walked to Daggeron's room but stopped when she heard Casey talk to Daggeron.

Casey: Uncle, Melinda disappeared. We can't find her anywhere.

Melinda: you couldn't find me because I didn't want to be found

Melinda walked into the room and looked at Casey. Casey got up, ran over to her, and hugged her.

Casey: where have you been?

Melinda: I have something very important to take care of.

Daggeron: you okay?

Melinda: I am fine. Casey, I am going to go over to the Mansion and try to fix it. Do you want to come?

Daggeron: nah, I'll stay here and hear some stories about the family from Daggeron

Melinda: okay

Melinda kissed Daggeron on the head and walked out. She whistled when she got outside and she drove to the mansion. She got out of her car and stood in front of the Mansion. She held her arms up and fixed the mansion. Melinda heard someone walk up behind her.

Melinda: I did good work, don't you think?

Ransik: I think it's perfect

Ransik hit Melinda in the back of the head and she fell to the ground unconscious. He picked her up, threw her over his shoulder, and took her to a cave that nobody knew about. Ransik laid her up against a rock and then splashed water on her. Melinda Woke up instantly and got on the defensive. Ransik and Melinda fought until Ransik threw Melinda into the side of the cave. Melinda tried to get up, but Ransik kicked her in the stomach and knocked her back down. He held his sword to her throat.

Ransik: what did you do to Nadira?

Melinda: I told her that just because you don't like humans doesn't mean she has to.

Ransik pulled her up and pulled out a knife. He cut her face with it. Melinda bit her li to hold back the scream. Ransik then threw her back into the wall and she heard a snap. She let out a small scream. Ransik kicked her in the stomach repeatedly. Melinda knew that she had several broken ribs and a broken arm. Ransik stabbed her in the leg several times on both legs.

Ransik: you took my daughter from me.

Melinda: I got her to see the situation from another point of view

Ransik: you turned her against me

Melinda: you did that to yourself

Ransik cut her several more times over her entire body and left Melinda there bleeding out from all of her wounds. Melinda teleported to the Stark Tower hoping that someone was there. She crashed through the table and the avengers ran in. Melinda passed out. Steve picked her up and ran to the infirmary with Bruce on his tail. Bruce immediately went to work on her. He stitched up all of her cuts and put a cast on her arm. He wrapped her torso in an ace bandage and wrapped a bandage around all of her stitches to keep them from being infected. He then hooked her up to oxygen. He then hooked her up to a blood bag. Her then walked out of the infirmary covered in sweat. Everyone was waiting for him to walk back out.

Cap: How is she Bruce?

Bruce: whoever did this did a great deal on her. She has three broken ribs, a broken arm and leg, and a sprained wrist.

Tony: who is going to tell the fam

Natasha: Clint

Clint: why me?

Natasha: because I don't feel like doing it

Clint: fine

Tony: don't forget you have to tell Melinda's uncle, her cousin, her brother, Matt Murdock, Clark Kent and the rangers. Don't forget about the Xmen.

Clint: Fine. JARVIS, can you contact anyone that Melinda thinks is important and tell them that she is Critically injured?

JARVIS: Yes Agent Barton, I will get on that right away

Clint walked into the infirmary and walked over to Melinda.

Clint: Melinda you have to wake up. We all love you.

Clint walked out of the infirmary, walked to his room, and locked his door. The avengers looked at each other and sighed. They each wanted Melinda to wake up.

3 Weeks Later, 3 AM

Melinda slowly opened her eyes and seen that she was in the Stark Tower infirmary. She went to get out of the bed when she heard JARVIS come online.

JARVIS: Miss Halliwell, how are you feeling?

Melinda: how long was I out?

JARVIS: for three weeks

Melinda: how hurt am i?

JARVIS: three broken Ribs, a broken arm and a broken leg.

Melinda: how much has changed?

JARVIS: The ranger situation in Silver Hills is over with. The Time Force rangers went back to the future. Your uncle and Casey are at Xavier's school and Clint stays in his room. Your brother feels guilty about your injuries.

Melinda: Where is everyone else?

JARVIS: asleep

Melinda grabbed her side and took off her oxygen. She used her telekinesis and floated to Clint's room. She knocked. He threw open the door and saw Melinda. He walked up to her and hugged her.

Clint: how are you feeling?

Melinda: like I need to kick my brothers butt.

Clint: do you want me to drive you?

Melinda: if you would

Clint Gently picked Melinda up out of the air and carried her to his purple car. He drove to the institute. Melinda levitated to the front door and unlocked it. She then levitated to Casey's room and tried to open the door. It was locked. She knocked on it. She heard a muffled 'go away'. She knocked on the door again. Casey opened the door and saw Melinda. He immediately pulled her into a tight hug. Melinda broke his grip. Casey walked over to Daggeron's room and banged on the door. He walked out in a pair of flannel pajama pants. He saw Melinda. He walked over to her and gently pulled her into a hug. Casey joined in too.

Daggeron: I thought we were going to lose you.

Melinda: I am my mother's Daughter Daggeron. I am a fighting spirit.

Casey: don't scare us like that again.

Melinda: I won't. I promise. I will be back later. I have to get back to the Tower before anyone wakes up or they are going to flip out.

Casey: rest up because I have a feeling that something big is coming our way.

Melinda reached in her pocket and pulled out the navy Crystal.

Melinda: our journey has only just begun.


End file.
